User talk:ArtsBoi14
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Toy Story Merchandise Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Just wanna say hi! Hi Hey, in case you missed my message on Pixar Planet, this is Dinoco. Anyways, would you approve of the listing of replicas here? By that, I mean items such as Etch, Magic 8-Ball, and See 'n Say appeared in the film exactly as they did in real life, wheras toys such as Mr. Potato Head and Troll underwent some modifications. Thanks, and good job. -SlashMan 20:24, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Dinoco, do whatever you'd like :) They all relate to Toy Story Merch so you're completely free to do any of the toys that appeared in the movie. Thanks! I want to grow up this wikia because i know a lot of things about the Toy Story toys. Thanks for this memorable welcome Friendly salutations Fred Hey Fred! Thanks for the contribution! You are welcome to make or edit any pages you want! Hi & thanks for letting me join this Wiki :D I Have a large amount of Toy Story products myself:) Its been a pleasure ^.^ TheTwisterProduction 16:00, December 1, 2011 (UTC) TheTwisterProduction (Drew) Hey, I know it's been more than 8 years but I just stumbled across this wiki, and I would be more than happy to take it off your hands? I'd like to give this site a major revamp. Interactive Buddies question Hi ArtsBoi14. I found your wiki when searching for Interactive Buddies toy I purchased. It is the 2009 version you mention. Can you verify this toy for me and where I can find out what is the value that you mention? drdd2020@gmail.com Thanks, 18:05, January 30, 2020 (UTC)